


Dead Weight

by hornybraincell



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bloodplay, Come Inflation, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Cloud Strife, Somnophilia, Zack is Not a Good Person in This So if That is Not Your Jam Turn Around, suspend your disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: Crisis Core canon divergence. The S-cell integration doesn’t quite fail with Zack, but it doesn’t work right either, reducing him to bare alpha instincts. The longer he evades Shinra, the more he can't remember why he's dragging Cloud's body around. Until he does.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 27
Kudos: 152





	Dead Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatbigsinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbigsinner/gifts).



> Gift for thatbigsinner for the FF7 White Day exchange, who wanted rape/noncon with any combo of the SOLDIER boys <3 hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \--
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Zack is a bad person in this fic, and he rapes Cloud. If that is not your jam, turn around. I don't care if you think it's OOC or not believable, this fic is purely for kink purposes. If you comment some dumb shit I'll just delete it.
> 
> As they said when I was coming up in fandom, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
> 
> Also, I know the beginning and end of the fic is a bit rushed and I'm sorry about that, I really just wanted to give a bit of context, the real meat is in the sex scene ;) I would like to add more to this eventually so keep an eye out for that if you're interested! Also I'm just *hand waves* science. Mako can do what it wants, in this case it turned Zack evil, lmao

Zack comes awake in waves. The first time, he barely notices anything; his mind is foggy, feels like it’s full of the static that comes over out-of-range walkie-talkies. He registers dull green around him, the color familiar but his mind can’t place where he’s seen it before. He feels sluggish, tries to lift a hand and finds that his entire body feels like he’s dragging it through slivers of iron. He thinks he sees Angeal, but who is that? He can’t think……. he can’t………

  
  
  


When he comes awake the second time, he feels a bit more conscious. Before, his eyes had been half-lidded like a newborn puppy’s, crawling towards its mother. Now, he registers the tank around him, vague shapes and movement outside of it, but his body still feels so heavy……..

  
  
  


The third time, he can see. He can feel. He can turn his head to the right, and see another tank, another body. His senses feel as if they are finally returning, flowing back into him like an injection into his veins. He’s in a tank. He’s in a lab. He feels sticky, he smells something pungent and familiar, he has two hands and two arms and two legs and two feet and he registers them all consciously. Yes, his body has returned to him. Unfortunately, his mind has not returned in the same capacity.

* * *

Zack doesn’t know exactly what happens when he leaves the lab. His brain is foggy in a way it’s never felt before, all he knows is that he fights and Cloud is limp and he drags him all around Gaia. He can’t think – and everything is so distracting with the scent of omega around.

It’s hard to keep track of time, but it’s getting more and more difficult to evade the soldiers following them, harder to fight. Why is he dragging this omega around with him? Cloud better be fucking grateful, he thinks, dragging his mako-riddled body, searching for a place to wait out his rut. All Cloud is doing is slowing him down. Leaving the lab with him had seemed like such a good idea at the time but it’s getting harder and harder to remember why…...

* * *

The rut hits fast. Before he knows it, he’s sweating, sticky, and so fucking _horny._ There’s no one around to knot but –

And _now_ Zack knows exactly what use Cloud can provide.

The body in front of him is limp, and warm, and smells so _good._ And it’s – it’s Cloud, who’s been with him this whole time, obedient and calm and quiet, and all that Zack can think is that he needs to fill, to _breed,_ to knot, and here Cloud is. And doesn’t he owe Zack, after all? Didn’t Zack break them out of the labs, bring them to freedom?

Zack runs a hand down Cloud’s cheek, which flushes despite the way his body stays pliant and his eyes stay shut. He’s beautiful, Zack thinks, so small and delicate. How his body still sweats. His hair is long and tangled and his body is malnourished, but he’s _made_ for this, isn’t he?

Zack leans in close, taking a deep inhale, breathing in long and slow and letting the soft scent of ice and pine fill his nostrils, his lungs, before breathing in again sharply and letting it burn his nose and the back of his throat.

Yes, surely this omega is meant for him, a willing hole to be fucked.

Zack licks a long stripe up the juncture of Cloud’s throat and collarbone, reveling in the taste of it. The skin, the sweat, the tangy and bitter smell of mako that clings to him, even days and weeks later. There hasn’t been time, or a place to wash, just the rivers they encounter, where Zack scrubs himself clean before dunking Cloud under, feeling along his lithe body before touching places that he shouldn’t. Or, maybe he once thought he shouldn’t, but those feelings are gone now – Cloud is his, his omega, he rescued him and now gets to keep his prize, his mate.

So Cloud is dirty and Zack is dirty, but he doesn’t much care; he can feel the way Cloud sweats for him, how his body responds even if his brain doesn’t.

They’ve settled in a cave, far from those who captured and kept them, far from anyone who would interrupt their bliss. Just the two of them.

Zack is sweating and feels like there’s an electric current running over his skin; his erection is painful and he takes himself in hand, feeling the heaviness of his already-leaking cock. He forewent clothes some time ago – no need for them, when they’re so restricting and there’s no one else around for miles. There’s no reason to be ashamed of his own body, and why shouldn’t he see Cloud as he is?

Gently, Zack picks him up, laying him back on the bits of nest he’s done his best to create from their old clothes. There isn’t much material in this cave and Cloud’s the one with those instincts, anyway. Zack is an alpha – a leader. It’s his responsibility to care for and breed the omega in the cave with him. It’s his right to take him.

With Cloud laid down in the nest, Zack parts his legs, pressing them apart gently, marveling at how easy they go, and noses his way up Cloud’s milky, white thighs. Buries his nose in the thatch of blond hair at the junction there, taking in that scent, again. There’s a mole to the left of where Cloud’s cock sits; Zack bites down around it, sinking his incisors in deep enough to draw blood. It smells of the same ice and pine as the rest of him, but more potent, metallic, with iron ore. Zack swears he sees the red of the blood behind his eyelids when he closes them for a moment and smears his fingers up Cloud’s thigh, digging them in before opening his eyes to see the indent they leave behind. He can’t take it any longer.

He uses his thumb to push Cloud’s small cock out of the way and move apart the folds of his pussy. It’s not leaking the same way it would if his body was awake, but it’s open and willing. Zack sticks two fingers in experimentally, pressing in to feel the wetness there. There’s barely any need for fingering him, not when he’s made for this, made to take Zack’s cock.

He reaches his fingers in again, pushing Cloud further back to the wall of the cave to settle himself on his knees on either side of Cloud’s thighs, watching as his head lolls to the side, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. It’s almost like his body knows he should be aroused. Zack lets out a low growl under his breath.

With his fingers coated in slick, he runs a hand up and down his already hard cock before grabbing Cloud’s legs and hooking them over his shoulders. It’s strange, the way he’s dead weight, but there’s something comforting in the way his body just complies. No fumbling, no needing to move himself so that Cloud is comfortable. Just an alpha and their omega splayed open under them, the way it should be.

Zack groans as he presses in; Cloud’s cunt is tight – probably never done this before. Another reason to enjoy his limp body, then. No breathy moans, but no cries of pain, Zack thinks, as he notices blood trickle down the inside of Cloud’s thigh. With a grunt, he pushes Cloud off of his cock and flips him over, maneuvering him so he’s on his knees with his ass in the air, head resting on his arms.

Zack shoves in quickly again, bucking into him with no care for the speed or strength at which he’s going – and it’s _delightful._ He doesn’t have to give a fuck about how Cloud feels, and he doesn’t have to hear the pathetic moans of _alpha, alpha._ He can take care of _himself,_ as he should, during a rut. He should be in control. And here Cloud is, really nothing but a hole to fuck, a glory hole that comes with its own lube and the sweet scent of bitch to be bred.

He steels one hand on Cloud’s ass and another on his shoulder blade, using the leverage to push in harder, faster. Already he can feel his knot forming as Cloud’s slick drips out around him, his cunt stretched wide and his pussy lips red and puffy. Just the sight of it, of the way Cloud’s body involuntarily sinks to the ground without Zack steadying him is enough to have him finishing, knot keeping him firm inside of Cloud.

He pushes him down, rolls them both to the side, using a hand to pull Cloud close to him, feeling him clench tighter around his knot, pressing in to see the outline of his dick against Cloud’s emaciated stomach. He grunts every time he lets out another stream of cum, splaying his fingers over Cloud’s belly, slightly distended and taut from his spend. When the last of his knot empties, he clamps his teeth down into Cloud’s neck, inhaling his natural scent and the tangy metal of his blood, there. A fucked out omega, his for the taking, scent mixed with his forever. Ownership. The smell is sweet.

Zack wouldn’t bother to pull out of Cloud after his knot goes down, his rut will demand he breeds again, but there’s no harm in speeding up the process by making the little bitch suck him back to hardness. He flips Cloud over and opens his mouth, positioning himself over top of it before lowering himself in, steadying himself on the cave wall, feeling the cool rock under his hand in such stark contrast to the way his skin feels on fire.

Cloud’s mouth is as wet as his pussy, though it doesn’t have the same benefits of instinctually clamping around him. Still – Zack is thick, and long, and Cloud still forms the perfect ‘o’ around him as he hits the back of his throat. Unwilling to let his knot pop before getting back in the folds of that cunt, he picks up the body and settles him back on his cock, backing Cloud up against the wall. Slamming him up and down, the smacks of his folds on Zack’s groin echoing around the cave with Zack’s heavy breathing and low moans, until breathy ‘ahs’ can be heard joining them.

Zack looks up from where he’d been studying the way Cloud’s throat looks while his head lolls back against the wall, skin nearly virginal with the way it looks so pure despite the grime of the rest of them.

Cloud’s eyes are cracked open, and although the first thing Zack notices is the faint glow of mako around his pupils, the second thing he sees is how wide and scared they are. For half a moment, Zack contemplates bashing Cloud’s head back against the rock, just to knock him out until he finishes his rut at least. His new enhanced body could take it and it would get that pathetic look off of his face. He didn’t want to deal with an omega, he wanted to _fuck._ It was _his_ rut.

“Zack,” Cloud’s voice comes, scratchy with disuse and from the abuse his throat has just taken. “Zack, is that you?”

“Shut up,” Zack grunts, hoisting Cloud up further, slamming deeper into him. He doesn’t want to hear whatever this pathetic omega has to say.

“What are you doing?” asks Cloud, his breath hitching like he might cry.

“I said,” Zack growls, “shut up.” Fuck, this was so much easier when the bitch had been quiet. In that moment, he cursed having a broadsword, dreaming of sticking a blade through Cloud’s shoulder to keep him pinned to the wall. No matter. He could fuck him into submission.

After all, Zack had saved his life. He deserved this much.

He continues to fuck into Cloud, lifting his small frame up and down, feeling the way Cloud’s body reacted despite the way he kept asking Zack what was going on.

“What’s going on? Zack,” he breaths, tears in his eyes, still looking dazed from the coma. “I don’t want to do this! Not like –”

“I thought I _told you,"_ Zack starts, "to be quiet. You should be grateful, Cloud, I saved your life. And now you’re repaying me.”

“But I – I don’t understand what’s going on – where are we and – _ah –_ I’ve never done this before, stop, stop! Tell me what’s going on! I’ve never done this before!”

Zack smiles.

“Yes, you have.”

“I – _Zack,_ what’s happened to you? You’re obviously in rut but – _stop,_ I don’t want you, not like this! I could get pregnant, _or – ah –”_ he breaks off as Zack drives a long fingernail into Cloud’s little cock. “Zack, stop! How did we get here? What’s going on? You’re not acting like your–”

“I fucking said to shut up,” he growls again, slamming a hand against Cloud’s mouth. “You really are just a little bitch, huh? Liked you better in a coma. But I’ll just fuck you into another.”

Cloud mumbles something behind Zack’s hand, but he can’t understand it, it’s too muffled. He likes the way Cloud’s tongue feels though.

“That’s right, use your tongue,” Zack coaxes, sticking three fingers into Cloud’s mouth. “Use your mouth like an omega should.” Zack has never been so grateful for his SOLDIER strength as he lifts Cloud with one hand, his body as light as a feather.

“Mmmmf– _ZACK,”_ Cloud gasps as Zack pulls his fingers out before thrusting them back in.

“You like this, huh?” asks Zack. “You’re so wet...you’re so hard. Your body knows that we’re meant to be together.”

“Zack!” Cloud gasps again when Zack moves his hand to support Cloud’s back before moving them back to the floor. “What are you doing, I don’t understand!” Tears have started to form in his eyes now, the skin around them red and his irises wide. “I feel – I’m going to be sick –”

“You won’t,” says Zack, and it’s not an order, but it feels like one. He sees Cloud’s Adam's apple bob up and down as he lays back on their clothes. “Be quiet, baby. I saved you, you _owe_ me.”

He puts a hand over Cloud’s mouth again as he continues to thrust, muffling sobs, the sight of his tears pushing him closer to orgasm. He watches as Cloud’s cries slowly tire to whimpers until he’s finally, blessedly quiet – nothing but an object on the ground, a hole, just as he was when he was still unconscious.

It’s nicer that way. He knows his place, he’s here for Zack to empty into. A toy. And it’s so _fucking_ blissful that Zack finally fucks himself to completion, emptying into Cloud for the second time that day.

As Zack fills him up for the second time, Cloud’s cries come back, his breath hitching every few moments, whimpering softly. Zack can’t fucking take it anymore.

He wrenches out of him, although his knot hasn't gone down yet, reveling in the shrill sound of it, watching blood and spend spill out of Cloud’s abused pussy as he lays them out and puts a possessive hand around his waist.

“That’ll teach you to be grateful,” he coos. “Silly little omega. I saved us Cloud, don’t you see, you should be _thanking_ me, not crying like this.”

Cloud’s breath hitches again, but Zacks grin grows as he watches Cloud slowly nod.

“Where did you save us from?” he asks, his voice small, scratchy from crying.

Fuck, Cloud’s scent is so intoxicating. Zack inhales again, letting it tickle his throat.

“We were kidnapped, sweetheart,” he says, running a hand over Cloud’s. “And I broke us out and saved us. Lugged your –” he squeezes his hand down on Cloud’s cum-filled stomach “– pathetic body around for miles and miles. The least you could do is thank me.”

Cloud is silent for a while. And then –

“I – thank you, Zack,” he whispers, and Zack revels in the way he sounds terrified.

“Oh, sweetheart, I didn’t say to thank me with your voice. I’m still in rut, I’m not done with you. Roll over. And keep _quiet,_ if I wanted a whining bitch in heat I’d wait till that comes around.” He digs a finger into Cloud’s cunt. “Now spread those legs for me.”

Cloud nods, and softly says, “Okay.”

* * *

They stay in that cave for months.

“Do you think it’s safe to go out yet?” Cloud asks from his place next to Zack, cheek pressed to his thigh.

“Cloud,” Zack growls, “how many times have I told you only to speak when spoken to?”

“I’m sorry,” Cloud murmurs, nosing at Zack’s groin in apology. “Thank you for keeping us safe.”

“Of course, sweetheart, you know everything I tell you to do is for your safety.”

“I do,” Cloud mumbles. “How can I make it up to you?”

“For speaking out of turn?” Zack pauses, pressing a thumb to the bonding mark on Cloud’s neck and making him moan before pushing Cloud off of him. “I need to punish you, baby. You understand.”

“Yes,” Cloud whines. “I’m sorry, I just – it’s been so long, and I only see you.”

“Do you need to see anyone else?” Zack asks sharply. “I keep you safe. What, do you want others to see your body? To take another alpha’s knot?”

“No, I–” Cloud starts, backing up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I don’t– I don’t need anyone else. I only need you.”

“That’s right,” grins Zack. “On your knees, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all *blows kiss*
> 
> On the other hand, if you _do_ have something nice to say, feel free to hit that kudos/comment button <3


End file.
